This invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring strain within a ferromagnetic material. More Particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring the change in coercive field of certain magnetostrictive, soft ferromagnetic materials as a result of their being subjected to externally applied stress.